User talk:Azaz129
Re:Found my way here Hello and Welcome to the RuneScape Clans Wiki! Glad to see that you've found your way here. Talk to me if you need to! Thanks, 22:25, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :Cool. I just talked to her awhile ago about getting b 'crat rights here because the founder isn't active. I have a discussion about it on the community portal talk if you want to add your two cents. :) -- 22:34, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Re:Blocking on RSW Oh thank you so much! Do you think there is anyway we can keep this from happening to me? Its happened 3 times already. -- 03:23, 14 August 2008 (UTC) :Oh, well, that's ok. Thanks again for helping though. -- 04:31, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Wanted Pages What are we going to do about all of the wanted pages that were all ready created here by the default? I don't know if we should remove the links. -- 01:43, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :Ok. And thanks for creating new polices and helping in different RuneScape Clans mainspaces. I would do them, but I have been pretty busy with school and all. Thanks again, -- 01:51, 15 August 2008 (UTC) RE: I never said that. I simply stated he should talk to Sulai since he's the one that b'crated me. Soldier 1033talk 00:09, 6 December 2008 (UTC) :I'm not disagreeing with anything you've said. I'm simply saying you should talk to him to find out why he b'crated me. Soldier 1033talk 00:15, 6 December 2008 (UTC) ::I don't know why he did but he shouldn't have... --http://i278.photobucket.com/albums/kk119/spencemac724/thheadshot-1.png'Spencer ' Talk | | ''' 00:16, 6 December 2008 (UTC) okay just feeling a bit down after all the things in real life and virtually. so i was a bit moody and a spark could set me off at tha tpoint. ill stop ban evasing, because i would say that you have a point there Brother Btz has entered the building! 15:52, 6 December 2008 (UTC) User Talk Thank you! Btw, the redirect on your user page doesn't work. 22:40, 9 December 2008 (UTC) :It's not suppose to redirect. You can't redirect a page from on wiki to another. --http://i278.photobucket.com/albums/kk119/spencemac724/thheadshot-1.pngSpencer ' Talk | | ' 00:21, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Excuse me? "Chia loves to use the site notice for his own use". Excuse me? There is a big difference between sending a site-wide message about a possibly upcoming project and using the sitenotice for my own use. That is rather offensive that you would say something like that about someone behind their back. Especially if it's not true. 06:21, 16 December 2008 (UTC) #People had a right to be informed that such a commonly used policy might be changed. #Wasn't that rather successful, though? :3. I would have loved it if it was in the project namespace, but- if I remember correctly -I would've expected someone to say that it wasn't worthy of the project namespace. #If it was ever to gain consensus, it had to get more publicity. If I remember right (which I honestly am not sure of), maybe five people were in the bud of a discussion. Even if I didn't know the man, I still would have listed it (assuming I even noticed) :P. # ##It may not have been essential, but it's a project. Projects with no publicity either fail (Dark RuneScape Wiki. Lasted maybe 11 months) or take a long while to get somewhere (RuneScape Wiki. Didn't really get up and roaring until 2007.). ##Someone asked me to actually make a project page for it and change the sitenotice, so I did. :o I was mainly offended because I thought you were referring to the current two messages alone; neither of which I find to be listed unnecessarily. None of your examples I find not worthy of being listed. :P. But now that I have a squad of examples in my face, I can understand why you said that. Apology accepted. I still disagree with your statement. :) 02:12, 18 December 2008 (UTC) RfB Please take a look at this page. Thanks, 20:42, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Lol a red link. Killr833 00:28, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :I wasn't red when I posted it. I have merged that RfB with my previous RfA so it changed the URL. I will now fix it so the link isn't red anymore. Done. 02:40, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Redirects Is it really needed for all those redirects to one page? I mean you have PJ, Player jumping, Player J, etc. all leading to PvP. Is that really necessary? ....Just something you might want to consider. 01:56, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :Alright whatever. Do what you must. :) 21:19, 19 December 2008 (UTC) you blocked me on RSW alright, i vandalised that noob's sig, but i made it in the first place and he was really ungrateful for not thanking me, deleting my message reminding him that he should say thanks and then that noob even credited stinkowing (who has no role in making his sig) for making his sig, which pissed me off even more, now i regretted even making the sig for that ungrateful noob. can you just delete it? i don't want him sporting the sig made with my hard work while showing no gratitude for my work whatsoever Brother Btz has entered the building! 11:55, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :the noob have no chance of mistaking me with stinko. because i wold him by a message that i made him the sig, and the ungrateful noob added it on his userpage, later i told him that he should say thanks, but he deleted it through his ip, later he thanked '''stinkowig, not me for making that bloody sig, can you just delete it, and let him make the sig himself? because apparantly he dosen't know how it feels when you wasted an entire afternoon making a sig for someone only to find that ungrateful person didnt even thank you and even credited someone else, so will you delete it and let the noob himself start over and make his own sig, instead of making ppl do it for him Brother Btz has entered the building! 19:22, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ::just delete my revisions!! that noob isint a admin so he cant see or use my revisions! like christine deleting earth's offensive version of his userpage! jeesh, why cant you just delete it and create the page again? this time you make his sig then! gah! Brother Btz has entered the building! 12:56, 28 December 2008 (UTC) :::also theres no point blocking me for such a small thing, but it's already on the #$@&ing records and i dont want another record that sad you unblocked me because i didnt even want to know that you blocked me Brother Btz has entered the building! 12:59, 28 December 2008 (UTC) RE:Sigh I understand, and thank you for the help. I'll do my best to keep it under control. 23:57, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Yo Hey Azaz. I heard of some problems on this wiki caused by really bad vandalism on the Axe Gang page. Can you tell me what you know? I really need this now since Spence is inactive. 02:36, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :Why Axe Gang? I mean there are other clans like GreenSkulls and Guthix Blade. 03:51, 15 January 2009 (UTC) CC Ban i've been banned LONG before the "close", the general concensus is to bann me for ONE MONTH (not counting the days which i've already been banned, i think you should correct that error, most agree on temp ban apart from those who dislike me and which since then i've taken the librety of hating them back, i request that you make it clear, thank you 20:37, 10 April 2009 (UTC) New Rule or not? Azaz should I just ban users permenantly if they have an offensive username or it begins with Mod:? 05:13, 10 August 2009 (UTC)